


Day One Hundred Fifty-Nine || Gratitude

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [159]
Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: How do you repay someone for saving your life when you...sorta saved theirs back? Either way, Hinata wants to do something nice for her vampire friend. The only question is...what?





	Day One Hundred Fifty-Nine || Gratitude

“You know...I never really did thank you for saving me.”

Glancing up, Sasuke gives Hinata a quick once-over. “...didn’t you?”

“I don’t think so…”

“You sort of ended up saving  _ me _ . I think we’re even, aren’t we?”

“Well, that’s not - I mean more like -” Hinata gives a small, huffing breath. “...I don’t mean in the sense of debt. I mean more like...showing my...appreciation?”

A dark brow perks. “...okay…?”

“It just feels like I should.”

“You don’t have to.”

“But I want to!”

“Well, I’m not about to stop you.”

Her cheeks puff. “...well…”

“Well what?”

“Do you...have any ideas?”

“...ideas of what you should...do?”

“Yeah! I don’t know what vampires like, or...do. Or...w-whatever.”

That earns a short snort of amusement. “You know, we’re not so different from humans. We just...live longer. Have better senses. It’s not like we’re  _ aliens _ , Hyūga.”

“When are you ever going to start calling me Hinata? You told  _ me _ to call _ you _ Sasuke.”

“And you still insist on suffixes.”

“Because it’s polite!”

“So is using the family name.”

“But you don’t use suffixes…”

“...we’re getting off-topic, Hyūga.”

Another pout.

Snorting again - softer this time - Sasuke leans back to think. They’re currently sitting in a cafe that’s open late given it’s a Saturday - it’s the only reason he can be here. Dark eyes flicker over their surroundings as he mulls it over. It’s pretty crowded, which is good - less chance to be overheard among all the other chitchat. Something to repay him, huh…?

He’d still insist she doesn’t need to, but that’s not her point, is it? She  _ wants _ to. Which means she’s not going to drop it until he gives her an answer. He  _ could _ just throw out something random to get her off his back, but...he doesn’t feel like doing that.

“...what are things you like?”

“Tomatoes.”

The quick, blunt answer makes her blink in surprise. “...uh -?”

“They’re my favorite vegetable. Fruit. Whatever.”

After a pause, Hinata bursts into giggles.

“...what?”

“Nothing, I just...w-wasn’t expecting that.” She wipes at her eyes. “Tomatoes...okay. Anything else?”

“...I play guitar.”

“You do?”

“Mhm. Could get me some new picks.”

A brow perks. “...okay.”

...that wasn’t a winner, was it?

“I dunno, Hyūga. I’m not good at this sort of thing. You know how hard it is to ask for new gifts when you’ve had like a hundred birthdays? You start to run out of ideas after all while.”

Laughing softly, Hinata nods. “I guess that’s a good point...I’ll think of something  _ for _ you. How about that? Trust me enough?”

“...I think so.”

“...and I thought you said you were seventy?”

He deadpans. “...I was exaggerating. Y’know, a joke?”

She pouts at him.

“...I  _ will _ be seventy in July.”

That gets her to perk up. “Oh…?”

Sasuke can practically hear the gears turning. Amused, he gives a grin. “Mhm.”

An awkward silence as she waits for a date...and seems to debate just asking.

“...twenty-third.”

“Oh! O-okay.”

“And no, you don’t have to get me something then, too. I don’t need gifts. If anything I’m tired of gifts.”

“Well that’s no fun…”

“Neither is going through the same song and dance seventy times. Trust me Hyūga, I’ll live without a birthday present. If anything, it makes more sense for me to give  _ you _ something. Since you’re still a kid.”

That ruffles her feathers. “I am  _ not _ !”

“You are to me.”

“You -! But -!”

He actually gives a small burst of laughter. “Kidding, Hyūga. Kidding. Seriously though, you’d enjoy it more than I would. And so would I.”

She goes a bit demurely quiet.

“...anyway, don’t sweat it, okay? I know you’re grateful. And so am I. I really don’t think we need to get all mushy about it, when we’ve both already paid our debts. And hopefully...there won’t be any need to tick off another tally, all right?”

Hinata doesn’t answer, so...he assumes she’s still determined.

Humans can be such stubborn little things...and she’s among the worst of the few he’s had the chance to meet.

She’s also the only one he’s ever known who also discovered his specie.

It’s still a little...odd. And yet in some ways, it feels completely normal.

A short while later they head back out. “Want an escort home?”

“Do I have any choice?” she asks. “You told me not to go anywhere alone, remember?”

“Still polite to ask. Give the illusion you’ve got any say, right?”

Thankfully he has a coven car, so it doesn’t take them long at all. Pulling right up to the dorm, Sasuke even walks her to the entrance, hood drawn and shades over his eyes.

“Sunglasses at night?”

His lips quirk. “Gotta be covert, Hyūga.” 

“Uh huh.” Smiling, she waves before heading in.

Well...one less thing to worry about for tonight.

Getting back into his vehicle, Sasuke lingers for a little while longer...just to be sure. In truth, he can’t know if Madara’s gone so far as to get someone into the dormitory. Getting a keycard would be all too easy...so he waits to see if anyone reemerges.

After ten minutes of stillness, he takes his leave.

The rest of the night is spent on patrol. There’s one small incident of a werewolf being spotted by a human. A few smooth lines and a little chemical coaxing later, they’re sure it was just one of those strange people who dress up in animal costumes having a laugh.

After that, he’s allowed to head home to his apartment. It’s nothing fancy. Spacious and completely free, as Madara happens to own the entire building...and in a sense, almost everyone in it.

Flopping atop his bed as the sun rises, Sasuke stares at his ceiling, feeling wide awake. Sleep’s been harder and harder to come by nowadays. Too much to think about. And it’s not like vampires need sleep nearly as often as humans do...it just feels normal to. And what else is there to do during the daylight hours?

Next thing he knows, he’s jerking awake as his phone gives a little jingle. It’s...dark again already? How out was he…?

Sitting up and rubbing at his face with a yawn, he opens his phone and digs into his messages.

Huh...seems Hinata’s got something for him already. That was fast. She wants to just come over, but...he doesn’t want her anywhere near this building unless she has to be. It’s just...not safe.

Besides, he should just meet her at her dorm. He takes his advice seriously: he doesn’t want her alone during the night. Telling her as much via text, he drives over and parks before making his way to the door.

She’s already there, waiting. “Hey!”

“Hey.”

“Want to come in?”

A blink. He hasn’t...been in here yet. Just out front. Or...around the back, when he’d been wounded. “...sure.”

She’s on the third floor, and Hinata opts for the stairs, which he appreciates. “I’ve got a single, so...we won’t have any company.”

He just nods.

Once they’re in and she shuts the door, he glances around. It’s...rather plain. Not that he expected much. She’s got a pretty motivational poster on one wall, a plant in her window, and her scheme is clearly white and purple. It’s all so inherently  _ her _ , none of it catches him by surprise.

“Okay...close your eyes.”

Sasuke just blinks owlishly.

“...please?”

“...all right.” Doing as asked, he sighs lightly, hearing her rummage around for something. After a minute of bustle, she tells him to look.

There’s two things. One is a box - some kind of...plant grower...thing?

The other...is a tomato plant.

He stares.

Nibbling her lip, she asks, “...do you like it?”

“...never had a plant before.”

“Oh! Well...apparently it can be a little hard to grow one inside, but uh…” She gestures to the box. “This should help! And I put a sticky note with an advice blog on it inside. They had some good tips! I dunno, I just thought…” Hinata shrugs. “...you’d like something to... _ do _ . With something you enjoy! I don’t know if you’ll actually  _ get _ any tomatoes to grow, but...you can try?”

Looking to her as she explains, Sasuke then looks to his gifts. “...no one’s ever given me a whole plant before. Itachi’ll get me random fruits, but...this is a first.”

“Well...I’m studying horticulture, so...I thought it appropriate!” She gives a little smile. “So now you’ve got something to...remember me by!”

That earns a soft snort. “Like I could forget you…”

“Well...s-still.” Her cheeks go a light shade of pink. 

“...thanks. I’ll set it up when I get home.”

Her grin only grows.

She helps him carry them down to his car. “If it ever starts to look a little...sad, let me know! I can come take a look.”

Sasuke hesitates. He’d really rather she not come to his apartment… “Yeah, sure.”

He’ll just have to do this on his own. Without any screw ups.

“Anyway, um…” She seems to hesitate. “...have fun?”

He snorts. “I’ll try. I’ll send you a pic when it’s done.”

“Okay!”

“But for now, get back in and sleep.”

“Okay, okay...goodnight, Sasuke-san.”

“Night, Hyūga.”

It’s a short ride home, managing to carry both gifts up just fine on his own. The planter gizmo takes a little work, but...he gets it going. After watering as recommended, he snaps a picture as promised, sending it to her phone.

He better not get a reply until morning, or she’s getting scolded.

Looking it over, Sasuke allows a hint of a smile. Well...there’s worse ways to show gratitude. At least now there’s something else living in this rather...empty space.

...maybe he’ll give her something in return.

But that’s something to consider another night.

**Author's Note:**

> *insert vampires drinking ketchup rather than blood joke here* x3
> 
> This is kinda random, buuut I took a bit of a writing break today after my major ship week burnout, lol - so this is...later than it should have been. -I got lost playing Sims, okay, shush.-
> 
> Hinata's love of plants and Sasuke's love of tomatoes come together to make the perfect gift: a tomato plant! Apparently they're kinda hard to grow indoors (not that that's news to me - I can't grow ANYTHING. That's my brother's skill, not mine lol), so Sasuke's got his work cut out for him. We'll see how he does!
> 
> But for now, I need to sleep, lol - thanks for reading!


End file.
